Victoria’s Secret and all that Jazz
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: Lake Victoria’s in trouble bringing together old friends and new feels! Join the crew as they search for Victoria’s secrets and find a lot more than lace.


Victoria's Secret and All that Jazz

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue me please. I've got nothing to offer in the money department anyway trust me. 'Staving Artist' here!

Author's Notes: Ladies and gentleman I welcome and thank you for the pleasure of your reading my fic. Today is the day I go around and up date or post knew stories and old! Enjoy and review!

Anyway, this story takes place a little after graduation from Lake Victoria Base, hope you like it, enjoy. Oh, p.s., this isn't my first story so if you like it I've got eleven more just as good or even better! Mostly maybe better!

Chapter 1

"Seven-point-four gees!" Lieutenant Ben Carrie shook his head for the umpteenth time before knocking back another generous swig of beer.

Lieutenant Alain St. Lawrence, the calmer of the two technicians, glanced over at his loud friend with a sigh. "Our maximum stress test put the limit at six gees," he said then, tapping a finger on his data pad. "I guess we should have waited to write the manual until we tested the thing with you as the pilot, Lt. Zechs."

Zechs set down his empty mug of coffee and carefully shook his head. "You exaggerate my abilities."

"Exaggerate?" Carrie exclaimed, half-rising from his seat at the booth. "How can the numbers exaggerate?" He snatched up St. Lawrence's data pad and gestured to it pointedly. "Seven-point-four gees, right there in black and white."

Zechs stifled a grin. Technicians were another breed of army all together, though smarter than infantry they were still more childish when it came to there toys, the fact that their child like nature happen to bring about something nostalgic was just an added plus; it was something like listening to Noin; she always had a good handle on the technical side of things.

"What's more incredible is that she hardly batted an eyelash through the whole thing," Lawrence added as he took another sip of from his own hot mug. "The shock absorbers in her torso can handle a lot more than we thought."

"And the throttle can better handle the sharp changes in out put and in put, it'll make it easier for rookies to handle and manageability should be a breeze," St. Lawrence said, nodding his agreement. "There isn't a faster mobile suit in existence."

With a wistful smile, Zechs reached for mug once more. "She may have superior mobility, but for absolute quality in battle, the Aries doesn't beat the Leo."

"You're a sentimentalist, Lt. Zechs," St. Lawrence commented. "Suit design is all about speed these days. Soon, the only place you'll find Leos will be next to the garden gnomes on the front lines of the Romefeller estate."

"Speed is a fine goal," Zechs murmured more to himself with a small pout only Noin would see.

"But you're limited by the abilities of the pilot," Carrie pointed out with his own pout, and Zechs nodded knowingly.

"That may be, but from what I hear, we'll be seeing a new breed of Specials out of the Academy starting this term." St. Lawrence acknowledged thoughtfully. "The ratings I've seen so far are off the scale." He paused to smile at Zechs, "nothing close to your marks, Lieutenant, but impressive nonetheless."

"That new instructor at the Academy... Think she'll be coming up at the end of the month?" Carrie wondered.

Zechs ears perked at the sound of his dearest friend. She was the only one they could be talking about. They'd just graduated month's ago when he was stationed on one of the colonies while she stayed becoming an Instructor and promising to write, a promise she'd kept…until about two weeks ago.

St. Lawrence shrugged. "She could hardly turn down an invitation from Romefeller and remain a Specials Instructor, they'd most likely demote her forcing her in the end to join and eventually go back if she wanted."

Carrie smirked, dangling the data pad from his fingers. "I'd love to get my hands on her."

Carrie confessed in a tone to delighted for Zechs' liking, thought the Lt. had no claim over his friends dating habits he still didn't like the idea of her see anyone besides…well no one. He wasn't even aware of his eyes glaring at Carrie until he clarified his statement with hands in the air.

"Purely for performance testing prepuces," though that statement didn't seem to clear the air.

"You can download those from the central database," St. Lawrence reminded him flatly ignoring the tense air.

They'd all gone to the academy together and it had been common knowledge that most of the men coveted there fellow cadet of the opposite sex for more than just friendship and that Carrie happen to be one of those men but it was also common knowledge that Noin stayed close to one man and that was Zechs. Though it was never proven if there was more going on at night than in the day with those two Lawrence was certain Zechs was the only man who'd ever have a shot with her. He himself had just been more of an older brother to her, which was exactly why he'd volunteered for the mission. Even though he was more into engineering than the fight didn't mean he could kick ass, coming in second only to Noin and Zechs.

That had basically killed all forms of conversation until the three men were greeted with the sight of one of the pilots, with a nervous look, making his way through the freighters small walkway, Zechs spotted him immediately preparing himself for the worst knowing perfectly well, the last letter he'd received from Noin informed him that Lake Victoria was under almost constant attack with there defenses barley holding up after weeks of it. It was the reason he was on that very freighter with his crew, to back her up.

By the time the Specials carrier landed at Lake Victoria air field Zechs was livid, though he hid it well, all equipment to unload the his suit were distorted they'd have to do it the manual way taking more time. His jaw was clenched and his arms tense as he fisted and un-fisted his hands waiting for his suit to be unloaded. He might have killed someone if it wasn't for that fact that his suit was the first to be unloaded, the other two for Carrie and Lawrence would take more time he wasn't willing to spare.

The fight had ended two hours before his crew was finely able to land and Noin was still missing and the commanding officer still had not sent anyone to look for her. It had taken all the years of practiced restraint not to nock that man off his feet when he heard that bit of information but it was for all professional prepossess the right thing to do. What with not knowing if another attack was on the way the commander's first concern should naturally go to the wounded on the base and the pilots getting enough rest to be ready for the next fight.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his crew informed him his suit was ready, with out orders Zechs then announced he'd be searching the area for survivors and enemy's, Carrie and Lawrence were to stay at the base as back up if another attack came.

The sound of the trucks engine, the nauseating rocking motion, and the occasional ditch which took five minutes a piece to get out of were all the things Noin was grateful for at the moment, every minute they took getting where ever they needed to go was a minute more they didn't pay attention to her. The Lt. silently cursed herself for being a woman the moment she remember what they had done to get her in the back of one of there trucks.

((((Flash Back))))

Heavy damage alarms screamed all down the right side of her suit.

As quickly as the hits had come, awful sensations of impact filled her senses. Noin coughed weakly, fighting the blackness that threatened to overtake her vision.

Her suit had been badly beaten but thankfully only stopped working once the enemy had retreated though how lucky that was wouldn't be known until she made it back to base and she was deep in enemy territory.

Leavening the cockpit of a beaten and shut down suit though educational was painful, the battle in total had not only left her suit damaged but her ribs very sore indeed, at least she hoped they were just sore, and her head bleeding from hitting the screen so many times wasn't something she's very well forget.

With a dead radio and no way to see the outside world the navy blue hair Lt. did the only thing she could, listen and take a guess at knowing whether or not anyone was around. It however seemed to be the enemy's plan of action as well because as soon as the cockpit popped open the barrel of a gun was introduce to her line of vision.

(((End of Flash Back)))

It had taken them no time at all to get her out of the damaged suit or even tie her hands but some of the men had got it in the heads that they would prefer to see the Lt. in a more natural state without her standard army issued combat boots, camouflage pants, and white sleeveless undershirt.

That would be the point things got a little ugly ending in three broken noses, two busted rib cages, and one very sore pair of 'scrabbled eggs'(if you catch my drift) none of which were injuries sustained by her body.

The down side being her cut lip, swollen cheek, and ribs that if weren't broken before sure as hell were now.

Aside from the very open gape in the front of her shirt, showing of Victoria Secret's finest in supportive bares and an ample amount of herself, courtesy of the moron with the 'scrabbled eggs' there wasn't much damage that could keep her from running away at the earliest opportunity.

'But first thing first,' with a grin firmly in place and a small metaphorical pat on the back the Lt. removed her left boot to get to the small pocket knife Zechs had given to her for her birthday the first year they had meet, she'd excused the lack of romance in the gift, though they'd never been romantic, but she'd always thought there was something there.

'Something more than just a great friendship…' with a sign of newly brought out depression at the lack of anything remotely romantic in her life Lt. Lucrezia Noin cut throw the ropes that held her captive.

Author's Note: I know it's not much but I wanted to see what you guys thought before putting anything else up, maybe I'll have to repost it latter or something. Anyway just help me out and tell me what you think if you are so kind and polite and it's not to much trouble please, REVIEW!


End file.
